


Momma's Boy.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: Nothing's wrong with checking up on one's momma, right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Momma's Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> TW DEATH

Mush sat himself in front of the cold stone, the grass poking at his legs through holes from the streets of New York. He sat in silence for a minute, his eyes squeezed shut, he never wanted to cry before he'd even speak, a shaky exhale escaping as he pulled his eyes up to read the lettering, _'Beloved mother and wife.'_

"Hi momma," He felt a small smile grow, "I missed you so much.." His hand focused on breaking the blades of grass around his thighs before his memory sparked. "I still have the car..!!" He dug around in his bag, setting the wooden car with 'Micheal' loosely carved on the bottom. "I can't go anywhere without it...Jackie said him and Mr. Kloppman are gonna work on a track for it!" He rolled the wheels mindlessly, digging in his mind for something to tell her, to make her smile. "I feel safe with them... they're like a second family, dad..wasn't nice- but Mr. Kloppman is way better... oh!! And Jackie- he's a _cowboy_!!" He cried out, loose giggles spilling out as he sat straight, setting the car back into his back. "I'm getting better at reading- which means I'm eating better too! And I'm making friends, the Delanceys are kinda mean...but they've got reasons!! I'd be mean if it kept me safe, I guess.."   
  


The boy rambled on, he tried to visit monthly, because of the strike..he couldn't keep up. "We broke into the refuge...! It was scary, but Davey knew a lot so we were safe.." He skipped why they didn't walk out with Jack, Jack was good- he didn't want her to hate him because he wanted them safe. His topics slowly stopped changing, he hadn't realized how long it was until he'd laid back, seeing the stars in the sky, he shot up, panic flooding his system.

"It was great to talk, mom...but I think Jack's gonna rip off my head for being this late."  
  
He swallowed thickly, picking up his bag as he pulled the roses out of his bag from the neighboring garden. "I love you, I'll see you again soon..!" And he was off, tears finally escaping as soon as his foot hit the pavement again.

What he'd do for a hug again.


End file.
